shikamaru X temari in the bedroom
by shadow123367
Summary: shikamaru and temari are husband and wife and they had been on a mission temari got cut so tthey went to the hospital then home but what happens next? lemon...


**Disclaimer! I do not own naruto or any of the characters places or anything to do with it but if I did Shikamaru and Temari would be together for sure 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

**Warnings: lemon…, it is my first time writing…**

* * *

**_SHIKAMARU X TEMARI_**

'What a drag.'

Was what shikamaru thought while in the hospital waiting room?

'why did she have to come I told her she would get hurt, and she did, Then we had to abort the mission, but our orders were not to get cut, because the person we were tracking could smell blood from two miles away,'

A blonde ninja burst through the doors

"See I knew I was fine!" said a blonde kunoichi

"Why did you bring me here anyway shikamaru it was only a scratch!"

She said very annoyed and getting angrier by the second.

"Because it looked bad." shikamaru retorted

"And I'm your husband."

"Oh right, sorry I keep forgetting that we are!!!"

Temari screamed at shikamaru at how rude he had been thinking that she had forgotten.

'She's so hot when she's angry.'

He thought.

Shikamaru was getting more turned on by the second.

"I'm sorry, lets go home Temari."

He said eager to get her home.

"Ok but I'm still angry at you, you know I hate the hospital." Said Temari.

"Again I'm sorry, now lets go home." said shikamaru.

As they approached the door to their house Temari said "why did you want to home so badly."

Shikamaru didn't answer. He unlocked the door and let Temari step inside first and then quickly stepped in himself and they took of their shoes; he shut the door and grabbed Temari. He held her in a tight embrace until finally placing his lips on hers.

'What the hell.' she thought but passionately kissed back

She finally thought she knew why he wanted to get home so badly as she felt his hard manhood dug into her leg.

She stopped kissing and pulled away but grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs "so is this what you wanted?" she asked.

"Yes." He said, He could tell by her voice that she wanted it too.

She pushed open the bedroom door and immediately started kissing him and fell on the bed, she rubbed her tongue along his bottom lip waiting for entry into his mouth, and He opened it as soon as he felt her tongue. Their tongues were thrashing around each others mouths quickly tasting them, Temari gave his lower lip a soft nibble, and he groaned and started to undo the back of her dress. She quickly broke the kiss and said "I'll do that; you take your top off."

"Ok" he said.

Temari took of her dress and bra, and shikamaru removed his top revealing his muscular body.

They started kissing again and they fell on the bed with Temari on top. She started hissing his neck all the way down his stomach until she reached the top of his pants.

After a brief struggle she removed his pants and was left with his boxers.

She could see his dick through the boxers fighting to get out, she reached in and pulled out his dick and pulled off his boxers, she was confronted with it, she licked the head vigorously. she put her hands around the shaft and stuck it in her mouth and started bouncing her head up and down, shikamaru groaned with pleasure, "okay" said shikamaru "That's enough, stand up Temari"

"Ok" she said as she stood up

Shikamaru sat up and pulled off Temari's panties, Temari got on top of shikamaru and kissed him passionately, shikamaru swapped places with Temari so that he was on top.

He spread her legs apart and began to penetrate her she flinched a little, he pushed in another inch and she flinched again, finally he pushed all the way in and she shut her eyes in pain, he pulled out slightly and pushed back in, after a while Temari got used to it and started enjoying it, they had only been having sex for 5 minutes and already she was screaming in pleasure, "faster… harder…" she screamed and he obeyed every word.

Soon Temari couldn't speak any more she was feeling too much pleasure, she found her voice when she was about to have an orgasm, "Shikamaru I'm coming" she screamed. Finally she had her orgasm and couldn't move, but she could speak "stop" she said.

"But… but…"shikamaru complained

"Just do it, oh and lie on you back" she said as she regained movement of her body

"Ok" he said

He laid on his back disappointed and closed his eyes, Temari placed her hands on the shaft of his cock and stuck it in her mouth

"What are you…..? Never mind" he said

After 2 minutes he came and she swallowed it all

"So was this a good night or what" Temari said as she snuggled with shikamaru

"It sure was" he said as they both fell asleep

* * *

**FIN!!!**

**sorry if its bad!!!**

**please reveiw**


End file.
